


Return

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Night Vale wasn't real.Night Vale was real.There were so many secrets... So many truths to a lie. But to Carlos, it will always remain real.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you guys so much for everything on my last Fic. I appreciate it all and you guys rock!
> 
> Also:  
> I don't own Welcome To Night Vale. Nor am I the faceless old woman who lives in your house.

“Hello Carlos…” 

The voice echoed through the bedroom, bounced off the walls and back. An impossibility but the sad, bitter truth that still haunted Carlos. 

He sat up, his hair ruffled from sleep and his eyes bleary. “Cecil?” He called, voice echoing back. 

The room was silent. No sound. No… Cecil? 

The sound of silence,

Such bitter, empty silence. 

Carlos glanced at the familiar orange bottle on the nightstand beside him. Their labels blurring together. 

He knew the drill. 

Breathe, categorize, breathe. Call therapist if blah blah blah. 

They didn't get it.

Night Vale was real. 

It had to be. 

Cecil had been too warm to not be alive. 

He had been too vibrant and too ALIVE.

The man had been too… involved to not be real.

He closed his eyes, the last moments of seeing and feeling cecil pull him close in the tightest hug he’d ever gotten.

The warmth of his breath on Carlos’s ear as he whispered those words that still rang loudly through his skull.

Dammit… He’d find Night Vale again. He’d find Cecil again…

He’d hear that beautiful baritone voice again.

“Return to me, Carlos.” 

Return.


End file.
